


Who Watches the Watcher?

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, elias wears all of the eye themed jewelry and no one can convince me otherwise, fanon typical extra eyes, i just love these two bastard men being soft with each other, in only that elias has numerous eyes, slight body horror, soft monsters in love, the inherent eroticism of removing multiple layers of clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Elias comes home and treats Peter with a show.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Who Watches the Watcher?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgay/gifts).



> This is 1000% thanks to tk and [his lovely art](https://twitter.com/charmophron/status/1221437603418738688?s=20) I had sudden inspo and had to do the thing. (this was done before i had realized that this was a crop, so this is just soft bastard men) Consider it a late birthday present.

Peter watched as Elias walked into the room, immaculate per usual, in a modern black three piece suit, with all the trimmings; which included spotless black oxfords, crisp shirt of the lightest blue it was almost white, a tie with a muted, abstract pattern that, if one looked closely, could see a pattern made of eyes. Naturally, he also had an assortment of eye themed jewelry, that consisted of cufflinks, a signet ring, wedding ring (no eyes on that one, but it reminded Peter that they were, in fact, currently married), and his ever present earring. 

Peter was feeling dramatically underdressed, considering he was currently sprawled out on Elias’ bed only in his pants. 

Peter decided to let Elias know just that. “Well, I’m feeling rather underdressed. One of us is going to have to change, and it’s not going to be me.” 

Elias must have been in a good mood, because other than a simple, “Is that so?”, he merely raised an eyebrow and started to unbutton his jacket as he carefully toed out of his expensive leather shoes and slid them under the chair.

Peter sat up a little further to watch, because watching Elias undress was _always_ a show to behold. He didn’t do anything special or particularly sexy; it was just the inherent eroticism of watching Elias slowly strip away all of the numerous layers he wore to face the world. 

First went the jacket, carefully slipped off his shoulders and hung. Then the jewelry came off, softly clinking as Elias placed each piece on the dresser (with the exception of the earring and wedding band). The waistcoat was next, and Peter both loved and hated that Elias still preferred them with entirely too many buttons, an… homage to the ones he used to wear back in Jonah’s body. Then finally, _finally_ , Elias untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it. Peter felt like an over dramatic Victorian dandy when he got that first peek of Elias’ collarbone, skin on display that no one but him was allowed to see. 

As Elias shrugged out of his shirt, Peter was reminded of why no one else saw nary a peek of skin past his wrists. Dozens of eyes, running up and down Elias’ arms, blinked open as the shirt brushed past them. Peter still had no idea whether or not they stayed open or not while Elias was clothed, he never bothered to ask, because frankly, he didn’t particularly want to know. But seeing them, Peter was again reminded, as the eyes fixed themselves on him, that while Elias watched the world, Peter was the only one allowed to watch him. 

Eventually the trousers were removed, folded along their crease and hung just as carefully as the rest. Whichever eyes were facing Peter, stayed trained on him. It was… a lot, to be under that constant weighted gaze, but Peter could endure it for short periods of time, for Elias. 

Elias climbed onto the bed, (Peter still wasn’t sure how he managed to look dignified while even doing that) coming to rest, straddling Peter’s hips. Peter’s hands automatically went to Elias’ much thinner waist (Peter would never get tired of how his hands could almost entirely encircle it.) Elias smiled as he leaned over, resting their foreheads together.

“Miss me?”

Peter huffed, “You know I did. Not everyone can watch their husband when they aren’t around.”

Elias’ smile went sharp replying with a simple, “Good,” before kissing Peter deeply. And Peter, for once, couldn’t find an argument to that.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
